bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bendos the Silent/Xian Infiltration ep. 9: The Ventus
Last time, Bendo was ambushed by Zarin and Farinx while Phos was training in the Zindigan Destroyer. Bendo was losing with his weaker Bakugan, but he unleashed a new technology that fused them into Razen Ripper, and he won. Now, he continues his journey to find Space Typhoon... Phos: Come on, I missed a battle against those creeps?! Yup. Phos: Dang it... Well, we have more important matters on our hands. Like finding Space Typhoon. Phos: True that. (A strong wind suddenly hits the ship) WHOA! Phos: WHAT WAS THAT?! I would say it was Eaglator, but he isn't that strong... Phos: Maybe it's, Space Typhoon? Dunno. (Looks out one of the "windows") (Nothing) Okay... that's weird. (Another wind hits the ship, and it collides into a passing asteroid) DAG NAB IT! I just fixed that engine! Phos: Uh... Bendo... ? What now? Phos: Look. (Looks out the viewer, and sees the outline of a huge Bakugan) Well, looks like you're going to get a brawling chance after all. Phos: About time. (Jumps out of the ship) Alright, SHOW YOURSELF! (Nothing) Cowards. Phos: Their style so far is Hit and Run... hmm... (A sudden laugh rings out) You are the first to reach the First Test. Who are you? (The Bakugan appears, and looks like a Zenthon, only bigger) o_o Yikes. ???: I am Ventinoid, Space Typhoon's guardian. If you're going to get there, you have to beat me first. Sounds simple enough. Mind if I call you Ventus? Ventus: Whatever suits you. Well then, let's get down to business. Phos: (Closes) Bakugan brawl! Go Pyrus Infernado Phosphos! Phos: Get ready for a world of hurt, punk. Ventus: Ready when you are, little lizard. Phos: I LOOK NOTHING LIKE A LIZARD! Ventus: Exactly. Ability activate! Triple Spitfire! Phos: (6 other heads come out of back, and fire poison) Ventus: (Jumps into the air, and makes a current sweeping the poison back at Phos) Phos: (No effect) I'm immune to my own venom, so that isn't going to work. Ventus: It wasn't my plan. (Flies above Phos, then somehow, a prison of lightning appears around Phos) Phos: Huh?! (Touches a bar, and is electrocuted) OUCH! Ventus: Try getting out of there. Phos: I... will... (Grabs hold of the bars, and begins to rip them apart) PHOS, DON'T! Phos: (Electrocuted so badly, he begins to steam) ugh... Too... weak... Ventus: Indeed. (The prison's bars lash out, and Phos is hit by more electrical current) Phos: ARGH.... TO MUCH... CAN'T... hold... on... (Knocked out) Come on, really?! (Life Force: 20%) Not cool, man. Ventus: Let's see if you can still fight, or do you need a break? Phos: Let's go again... I can... still fight. Well, not without backup. Phos: How are you going to do that? You'll see, just leave it to me. Ventus: Well, I'm WAITING. The wait is over. BAKUGAN BRAWL! We can do this, Pyrus Infernado Phosphos! Phos: My strength is restored, now let's see how you like this. Ability activate! Python Crushdown! Phos: (Grabs Ventus, and begins to squeeze) Ventus: Pathetic. Phos: Tough armor... (Let's go, and flies above) Ventus: (Charges a blast in hands, then flings it at Phos) Phos: (Dodges) Too slow! Ventus: (Rams Phos) Phos: WHOA! Ventus: Yes you are. (More lightning hits Phos) Phos, hold on! (Summons Hydricer) Phos: Hydricer will just slow me down! Pray that this works... Nano Drone, STAND! (Throws Hydricer in the air) (Hydricer comes down, with an actual head) YES, IT WORKS! Phos: What the... Ventus: More fun. Ability activate, Hydricer Gaia! Hydricer: (Lifts front legs, and fires on Ventus) Ventus: Arg... (Falls down) Phos: I got him now! (Fires more poison onto Ventus) Ventus: (Smoke rises, as he seems to collapse) Phos: YES! About time! (Smoke clears, and Ventus is unharmed) SERIOUSLY?! Phos: Come on... Ventus: Your pathetic attacks won't work against me. (Punches Hydricer, knocking it out) Crap... (Life Force: 10%) PHOS, LOOK OUT! Phos: Huh? Ventus: (Rams Phos again, sending him flying) Phos: Uuuuhhh.... (Collapses) PHOS, NO! Ventus: And now, the finish. (Raises fist) (A sudden burst of light appears) Argh, can't see! (A voice rings out) Ability activate! Jolt Charge! What? (A sudden bug-like Bakugan comes flying out of the light, and rams into Ventus) Ventus: ARGH! (Falls back) (The light settles, and the Bakugan is revealed) CRAWLOBRA?! Slax: (Appears) Looks like you could use a hand. I don't make deals with Xians, Slax. Slax: Who said we were enemies? Our last battle snapped me out of Hexticon's grip. (Narrows eyes) Perhaps. Slax: (Eyes look different from last encounter, and is wearing a smile) IT IS YOU! Slax: (Nods) Yep. Phos: (Gasps) Crawlobra... Crawlobra: No dip. Slax: I say we finish him. Ventus: What is this? Another challenger? I'll crush him just as easily. Slax: Ability activate, Rejuvanating Light! Crawlobra: (Starts to glow) Phos: (Marks and bruises disappear) Whoa... (Gets up) Thanks. Crawlobra: Don't mention it. Let's go, PHOS! ABILITY ACTIVATE, INFERNADO ERUPTION!!! Phos: You might want to dodge. Crawlobra: Thanks for the warning. (Flies high into the air with Slax and I) Phos: (Lets loose an explosion in every direction) Ventus: (Eyes widen) Uh oh. (Screams as the intense energy hits him) Phos: (Roars) That's right! Ventus: Well... I have been proven an inferior... and the vow I took involves me going with the victor. Why? Ventus: To insure you make it through. Space Typhoon isn't just an ordinary Black Hole. It is a being, but it won't recognize the chosen unless I inform "him". Wow. Ventus: So, with your permission, I will accompany you. Fine with me, as we need some other helpers. Ventus: (Turns to ball form, and rests on my shoulder) Phos: (Does the same on my other shoulder) Slax, thank you. Slax: Hexticon is trying to destroy both our worlds, so I think a union is in order? Agreed. (Streches hand out) Slax: (Smiles, and shakes it) To be continued in the next episode... Space Typhoon... Category:Blog posts